It begins to catch up
by tiptapyummyyummycandy
Summary: S&S During junior high Sakura confessed her feelings to the all popular Syaoran, but after refusing her embarrassingly she decides go to start a new life. Years later her dad decides moving back into Tomoeda. Will Sakura's life be the same as before?


**Summary:** During junior high Sakura confessed her feelings to the all popular Syaoran, but after refusing her embarrassingly she decides go to start a new life. Years later her dad decides moving back into Tomoeda. Will Sakura live the way she used to?

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : Pansy :Thoughts

**Ah what makes life so divine? Is it knowing that choices are always one step ahead of you?**

_Its too bad my choices suck._

Sakura awoke and arose after having 3 alarm clocks set off with a loud annoying ring that echoed inside of her ears. With no haste whatsoever she slowly shuffled through her bed sheets and made her way through the bathroom.

_Ah yes school again...school..._

Her hands barely grasped the doorknob as she stopped dead in her tracks after contemplating the horrible events that occurred yesterday. After much thought and reconsideration she thought hard of skipping school today. Not to play some hookie as some other students had done, but to run away from the embarrassment that she just couldn't bear to face today.

_AHHH! Why did it have to happen! Why couldn't I just go back in time and erase it! Why?_

Sakura once again said the same words she told herself every morning. Slouching, she returned and sat down on her bed looking at the beautiful day that promised her...a beautiful day! She had to admit that she wasn't doing so hot in school. Academically she was an excellent student with perfect honor roll, multiple academic awards, and her perfect attendance award that she received every year!

But her social status..._**total crap.**_

Yesterday was almost the same as all the other days. During the mornings she met with her best friend Tomoyo where they would spend as much time as they could together. Sadly they couldn't spend much time together in class since they were located in two different classrooms. It was bad enough that people would bring her name up and tease her sometimes but what hurt her the most was that sometimes people didn't speak to her at all.

Was it because she was very shy, or was it because she didn't seem to grow as fast as the other girls had? Although 14, Sakura still had the heart of a child. She tended to be very befuddled and naive of the thought of the adult world. Sadly, her classmates were way ahead of her beginning with the introduction of makeup, boys, even the kissing, hugging, and touching!

But god was yesterday hard...one of the girls in her classroom had found it very amusing to slob on some Vaseline on the back of her school shoes. The results?

_Ultimate slipping off stairs, floors, you name it! The class surely had a laugh. What they didn't know was how**I **was feeling at that time. How** I** had to go around trying tomaintain my composure, but inside I wanted to scream.Of course they showed some manners by helping me up, but she could see that they were giggling between their friends. **Some peopleare just all show.**_

Sakura quickly groaned after recollecting her memory of her various stunts and the uproars of the whole student body.

_No school today. None._

But at that moment Sakura thought of someone.

_That someone who continuously helped her off the floor yesterday._

_That someone who continuesto help her forget all of the other embarrassing events._

_That someone who was always there for her._

She smiled and blushed as she thought of Li Syaoran. After being friends with him for 7 years, she always felt something that she hadn't with another.

He's funny, honest, kind, smart, humorous...

And did I mention _super popular_? Sakura frowned after thinking of this. But despite that, his heart was more pure than anything.

_Maybe...maybe this is a sign! Maybe after all the years of helping me that he may have feelings for me of more than just a friend! I mean I've liked him longer than I can remember. What if today's the day to reach my ultimate goal?_

_Who cares about what happened then...I mean he's the one whose actually important to me and not those other girls right? And if he doesn't like me then oh well I mean we'll still be friends...right...?_

Quickly Sakura leaped off of her bed and began to dress for school. Today was special no doubt. Today was the day Sakura would finally gather the strength to confess her feelings to Li Syaoran.

Her close companion. Her inspiration. Her source of hope that had always kept her going for all these years.

* * *

Authors note: Ummm I am not so sure if I want to continue this story but if you like it then I surely will! so please tell me what you think ok? bye! SORRY IT WAS SHORT! 


End file.
